On the road again
by Eloloo
Summary: Qu'arriverai-t-il si Daniel et Vala devaient voyager ensemble ? // Traduction // // Terminé //


**Auteur** : scifitvaddict (scifitvaddict.) Vous pouvez retrouver la fic en anglais sur son livejournal.

**Spoilers **: Aucun

**Genre **: humour

On the Road Again

Pour au moins la centième fois en deux heures, Daniel regarda avec agitation la montre sur le tableau de bord. A côté de lui, Vala était assise, regardant la feuille de route que Daniel avait écrite avant qu'ils ne quittent Colorado Springs. Sentant son irritation croissante, elle décida d'essayer de le calmer.

"Honnêtement, ça va aller Daniel. Tu ne penses quand même pas qu'ils s'attendent à ce que l'un de nous arrive à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ? Au bout de trois ans, j'aimerais penser qu'ils nous connaissent mieux que ça. "

"Eh bien, si quelqu'un avait emballé ses affaires la nuit dernière au lieu de le faire ce matin, nous ne serions pas partis deux heures en retard," dit Daniel avec irritation.

En réponse, Vala leva les yeux au ciel. Elle savait qu'il mettrait ça sur le tapis, il pouvait être tellement prévisible parfois. "Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Daniel. Je n'étais pas la seule à ne pas sortir de chez moi à l'heure prévue, ou alors vas-tu essayer de me faire porter le chapeau pour ça aussi ? " dit-elle, lui jetant un coup d'œil en levant un sourcil d'un air suffisant.

"Hey," dit Daniel pour se défendre, "mes bagages étaient faits ! "

"Oui, je sais. Ils étaient faits depuis la semaine dernière. Bien sûr, ça t'a fait un peu de bien étant donné que tu passes la plupart de ton temps à feuilleter tes vieux bouquins poussiéreux pour trouver des informations sur une culture qui a probablement disparu depuis des milliers d'années. "

"En fait, c'était les restes d'une subculture rare de sculptures d'hommes dans une société matrilinéaire que SG-12 a découvert il y a deux semaines sur PX-1297. Si je parviens à comprendre les gravures à la base, je pourrais découvrir l'origine de … "

Vala leva les yeux au ciel. "Oui, oui, oui. Bla, bla, bla, " grommela la jeune femme, réussissant à lui couper la parole. Elle mimait le fait de bavasser avec sa main, ce qui, Daniel le savait à présent, signifiait qu'il était inutile de continuer la conversation.

Ils roulaient depuis bientôt deux heures déjà, et il en restait quatre avant qu'ils ne parviennent à la cabane que l'équipe avait pu se procurer pour la semaine. Après plusieurs missions stressantes, Landry avait relevé SG1 de leur fonctions et leur avaient à tous ordonné de prendre des vacances. Daniel ne se souvenait plus comment ou même pourquoi, mais on avait suggéré à l'équipe de passer la semaine dans une cabane, dans un coin reculé du Colorado. Ni lui ni Vala ne se souvenaient avoir activement accepté d'y aller, mais ils étaient à présent à bord de l'Expédition noire, en route pour une cabane qui serait la maison de l'équipe pour la prochaine semaine.

Daniel avait prévu de partir tôt pour éviter d'avoir à conduire dans le noir, mais le retard qu'ils avaient pris en partant les avait forcés à voyager en début de soirée. N'ayant pas beaucoup dormi la nuit passée, Daniel bâilla alors que la fatigue le rattrapait.

"Daniel, pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas conduire?"

"Ouais, ça risque fort d'arriver, " railla-t-il.

"Tu peux à peine garder les yeux ouverts. Je sais que tu es mort quelque chose comme dix fois et que c'est devenu dépassé pour toi, mais je préfèrerais ne pas mourir d'une mort horrible et violente parce que tu étais trop fatigué et obstiné pour me laisser le contrôle du volant. Une seule mort violente et horrible c'est assez pour moi, merci. "

Daniel grimaça à l'évocation du souvenir. "Je ne remet pas en question ta logique, "répondit-il calmement, je remets en question ton sens de la direction. "

"Hé! Il se trouve que j'ai d'excellentes qualités de navigation. De plus," ajouta-t-elle en ramassant le morceau de papier à ses pieds et en l'agitant dans sa direction, "j'ai tes instructions juste ici. Que pourrait-il arriver de pire ? "

Daniel lui jeta un coup d'œil. "Pourquoi ça me semble tellement familier?" , sa voix dégoulinant de sarcasmes alors qu'il parlait.

"Toutefois cette situation…" Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase car Daniel bâilla.

"Tu vois? Aller, Daniel! Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais conduit de voiture avant. Cameron m'as appris … et honnêtement, ne dis-tu pas toujours que l'expérience rend parfait ? "

"Non."

"Oh …eh bien qui a dit ça n'est pas important. Le fait est que je peux conduire et que j'ai besoin de plus d'expérience si je veux un jour devenir vraiment bonne. Eh bien, en fait, je pense que je me débrouille déjà plutôt bien," dit-elle alors qu'elle levait un sourcil suffisant. "Cameron dit que c'est inné… enfin, entre deux « Vala, ralentissez » bien sûr."

Alors qu'il était extrêmement hésitant à passer le volant, Vala marqua un point. Il pourrait faire une sieste et cela ne ferait de mal à personne de la laisser conduire pendant une heure ou deux, comme ça il pourrait dormir un peu. De plus, quels dommages pourrait-elle causer ? Il prit un moment pour réfléchir à ça, puis décida qu'il ne valait mieux pas.

"D'accord," dit-il finalement, dissimulant un petit sourire alors qu'un grand sourire s'élargit sur le visage de Vala. Il s'arrêta au bord de la route et déboucla sa ceinture. Avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la portière, Vala avait déjà sauté par-dessus la sienne et sautillait presque alors qu'elle se précipitait de l'autre côté de la voiture.

Après s'être enfin installés et avoir bouclé leurs ceintures, Daniel se tourna vers Vala.

"Tu te souviens de la façon dont on utilise le clignotant, hein? C'est juste ici …" Daniel se pencha vers le volant mais Vala lui donna une rapide tape sur la main.

"Oui, Daniel, je sais où il se trouve. J'ai déjà conduit une voiture ! "

"Je sais", dit-il, "Je voulais juste m'en assurer."

Lui souriant gentiment, Vala mis le clignotant qui signalait leur retour sur la route. Une fois qu'elle y fut engagée, elle se tourna vers Daniel et leva les sourcils.

"Ok, ok," dit-il alors qu'il se pencha légèrement en arrière. Avec Vala au volant, il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait se détendre complètement, mais il surmonta rapidement sa nervosité et après une demi-heure de route, il s'était profondément endormi.

Bien qu'elle se concentrait sur la route et les instructions à côté d'elle, Vala jetait quelques fois de furtifs regards à son compagnon endormi et notait au passage combien il était adorable lorsqu'il dormait. Ne souhaitant pas le réveiller, elle garda la radio éteinte et conduisit en silence pendant les deux heures suivantes.

Peu de temps après, Daniel se réveilla avec un reniflement.

"Oh super, tu es réveillé. On devrait être bientôt arrivé… Et à l'heure qui plus est", dit fièrement Vala.

Daniel lui jeta un coup d'œil groggy. "Mais nous n'avons pas pu …" Il marqua une pause, son esprit prenant un moment pour traiter ses propres pensées. "A quelle allure as-tu conduit?"

Vala garda les yeux résolument fixés sur la route. "Pas très vite. Je veux dire, peut-être que j'ai un peu dépassé la limitation de vitesse … et quelques fois il n'y en avait pas alors j'ai supposé que c'était un truc du genre « choisissez-la-vôtre. » "

Le regard de Daniel s'attarda sur elle pendant un moment, et du coin de l'œil elle pouvait le voir se pincer l'arrête du nez. Il remit ses lunettes en place et essaya de ne pas penser au fait qu'elle ait pu l'emmener aux frontières de la mort pendant qu'il dormait.

Reportant son attention sur la route, il s'empara de la feuille de route à côté de Vala. "Ok, on est encore loin?"

"Le dernier panneau indiquait Summer Springs."

N'ayant aucun idée d'où cela se trouvait mais satisfait de la réponse, il se rassit dans son siège et ferma les yeux. Après un moment, il les rouvrit. "Attends, où ça?"

"Summer Springs … ou Spring Summers … ou un autre amalgame bizarre de vos saisons sur cette planète," dit-elle alors qu'elle agitait sa main dans l'air.

"Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu ça sur la carte," dit Daniel avec inquiétude.

"Bon … peut-être que c'est tellement insignifiant que les gens qui ont fait cette carte n'ont pas jugé nécessaire de le mettre dessus. "

Daniel atteignit le plafonnier et alluma la lumière de la voiture. Il chercha la carte qu'il avait emmenée avec lui. Parcourant les pages où étaient listées les villes, il trouva enfin celle qu'il cherchait. Il regarda rapidement la carte, son estomac fit un bond lorsqu'il réalisa l'horreur de la situation.

Vala ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'expression perturbée sur le visage de Daniel alors qu'il fixait intensément les pages du livre. Elle se pencha en avant pour tenter de voir ce qu'il regardait, la voiture faisant alors un léger écart. "Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

Daniel ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. "Nous allons dans la mauvaise direction."

"Quoi? S'exclama Vala. "Laisses-moi jeter un coup d'oeil à ça." Elle tenta d'atteindre le livre pour le lui prendre, mais il ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

"Regardes la route ! " cria-t-il.

"C'est ce que je fais ! Je peux faire deux choses en même temps. "

"Apparemment non puisque tu viens de nous détourner de notre route d'au moins cent quatre-vingt dix kilomètres,"dit-il avec irritation.

"C'est impossible. J'ai suivi tes instructions à la lettre … ou au moins ce que j'ai pu en faire. Je n'ai même pas fait ce détour par le centre d'achat! "

A présent, Vala tentait désespérément de défendre son point du vue. Elle répéta toutes les directions qu'elle avait prises, pour prouver que l'erreur ne venait pas d'elle. "… et alors j'ai pris à gauche sur la Route 88. "

Daniel lui jeta un coup d'œil. "C'est écrit de prendre à droite sur la Route 88, pas à gauche. "

"Quoi ? Non, impossible. Laisses-moi voir ça," dit-elle alors qu'elle essayait une fois de plus de l'atteindre, faisant une nouvelle embardée.

"Regardes la route, "dit-il une nouvelle fois. "Tu sais quoi, arrêtes-toi. "

Agacée, Vala arrêta la voiture sur le bas-côté, un peu brutalement, au point que Daniel se cogna la tête contre la portière. Son air furieux passa inaperçu alors qu'elle se penchait pour lui prendre la feuille de route.

"Ok, Maintenant laisses-moi voir," dit-elle alors qu'elle se pencha un peu plus près.

"Tu vois ? DROITE, ", dit Daniel alors qu'il lui indiquait une ligne sur la feuille.

"Ce n'est pas écris « droite », Daniel ! ", s'exclama Vala.

"Bien sûr que si, regardes … il y a le « r » ", dit-il alors qu'il lui montrait d'illisibles pattes de mouches.

"Daniel, si c'est ça ton « r » alors je pense que tu as sérieusement besoin de leçons de calligraphie. Tout ce que je vois ici c'est un gribouillis. "

Daniel laissa échapper un profond soupir. "Trouvons une station-service et demandons la bonne direction. "

De mauvaise grâce, Vala effectua un demi-tour sur la route. Après quelques minutes, ils s'étaient arrêtés à une station-service et demandèrent la bonne direction à l'intérieur.

Ils regardaient tous les deux une carte sur le comptoir tandis que l'employé leur montrait le meilleur itinéraire pour se rendre là où ils devaient aller.

"Ok, donc vous allez devoir prendre à droite ici …" dit-il, pointant un doigt sur la carte.

"A droite. C'est compris Vala?"

Elle sourit gentiment. "Oui, Daniel. Est-ce que tu as bien écrit D-R-O-I-T-E ? "

"Peut-être que tu voudrais vérifier et t'assurer que ça correspond bien à ta norme ? " répondit-il sur le même ton.

L'employé les observait silencieusement, spectateur amusé de leur échange. Il continua à leur donner le bon itinéraire, même s'ils ne cessaient de se chamailler. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Daniel le remercia et commença à rassembler ses affaires.

"Je vais me prendre un de ces Big Gulps dont ils font la pub, " annonça Vala, à personne en particulier.

"Pourquoi?"

"Pour boire." Alors que Daniel continuait de la fixer d'un regard vide, elle continua, "J'ai soif, Daniel, et il est clair que nous avons encore du chemin à faire avant de parvenir à la cabane. Probablement plus long encore si l'on prend en en compte ta façon de conduire."

"Super, maintenant nous allons devoir nous arrêter toutes les vingt minutes pour que tu puisses aller au toilettes."

Vala lui tira la langue et se dirigea vers la fontaine à soda. Daniel la regarda alors qu'elle remplissait un gobelet avec plus de liquide qu'un seul être humain ne pourrait peut-être jamais en boire. Il détourna finalement son attention de la jeune femme lorsqu'il entendit le vendeur plaisanter derrière lui. "Je suppose que la lune de miel est terminée."

Daniel détailla l'homme avec surprise. "Je vous demande pardon ? "

"Vous deux - vous ressemblez à un couple marié, " dit l'homme avec un sourire en coin.

Daniel était sur le point de répondre lorsque Vala revint vers le comptoir.

"Ça y est, " dit-elle, une paille dans la bouche.

Daniel sourit poliment à l'employé tandis qu'il payait, avant de se diriger vers la porte, suivant Vala.

Alors qu'ils marchaient vers la voiture, Daniel fouilla dans sa poche pour chercher les clés.

"Tu ne devineras jamais ce que le vendeur vient juste de me dire. "

"Quoi ? "répondit Vala alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte du côté passager.

"Il pensait que nous étions jeunes mariés, " dit-il tandis qu'il prit place derrière le volant.

"Ouais," marmonna Vala tout en mordillant sa paille, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Daniel fit marche arrière et se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'autoroute que le vendeur leur avait indiqué. Sans autre contretemps, ils parvinrent finalement à la cabane …avec cinq heures de retard.

Ayant appris leur petit détour, l'équipe ne les avait pas attendus. Après avoir sorti leurs valises du coffre, ils se dirigèrent vers la cabane. Aucun d'eux ne prit la peine de les défaire, optant au contraire pour simplement se changer et s'écrouler sur le lit.

Vala se coucha sur le côté et remonta l'épais duvet sur son estomac. Elle sentit un bras se glisser autour de sa taille et le souffle chaud de Daniel contre son cou alors qu'il se coucha près d'elle.

Elle était sur le point de s'endormir lorsque Daniel lui demanda doucement, "Comment crois-tu qu'il savait que nous étions jeunes mariés ? "

Vala sourit. "Je pense que le mariage nous a vraiment calmés. "

"Mmmhmm, " marmonna Daniel pour exprimer son accord, et ils s'endormirent ensemble.

* * *

**Notes **: "l'Expédition noire" est en faite une voiture.

Le "centre d'achat", ou _outlet malls _en anglais, sont en fait des centres d'achats qui regroupent les enseignes des grandes surfaces et des fabricants qui y soldent leurs invendus et leurs surplus de stock.

Le "Big Gulp" que boit Vala dans la station service est une boisson légendaire des magasion 7-Eleven.


End file.
